Media monitoring companies desire information related to user interactions with, for example, media devices. To this end, the media monitoring companies obtain monitoring information related to media presented at the media devices such that the media monitoring entities gain knowledge of, for example, exposure to advertisements, exposure to content (e.g., programming, webpages, etc.), user purchasing activity correlated to exposure to media, demographic information for audiences exposed to media, etc.